makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawl All Star Party
Lawl All Star Party is a party mode game created by SpongeBob100 Menu *Play Game **Single Player **Multiplayer ***Quick Start ***Standard ****Short Game (5 Minigames) ****Normal Game (10 Minigames) ****Long Game (15 Minigames) ****Marathon Game (25 Minigames) *Custom Game **Single **Multiplayer ***4 Player ****Free for all (P1 vs. P2 vs. P3 vs. P4) ****2 on 2 Tag Team (P1 & P2 vs. P3 & P4) ****1 on 3 Handicap (P1 vs. P2, P3 & P4) ****Boss Battle *****Mini Boss Battle *****Main Boss Battle ***Extended 8 Player ****Free for all (P1 vs. P2 vs. P3 vs. P4 vs. P5 vs. P6 vs. P7 vs. P8) ****Tag Team *****Fatal Four Way Tag Team (P1 & P2 vs. P3 & P4 vs. P5 & P6 vs. P7 & P8) *****8 Man Tag (P1, P2, P3 & P4 vs. P5, P6, P7 & P8) ****Handicap *****1 on 7 Handicap (P1 vs. P2, P3, P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) *****2 on 6 Handicap (P1 & P2 vs. P3, P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) *****3 on 5 Handicap (P1, P2 & P3 vs. P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) ****Boss Battle *****Mini Boss Battle *****Main Boss Battle *Options **Game Options **Party Team Options ***Team Colour Shirts (On/Off) ***Team Colour Variation (On/Off) ***Other Team Colour *Extras **High Scores ***Short Game ***Medium Game ***Long Game ***Marathon Game **Unlockables ***Characters ***Minigames ***Contest Host Cutscenes **Cutscenes ***Story Mode Cutscenes Characters (You can add the characters here if you would like your characters to be in the Party Game) Starter Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Dr. EggPlankton *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Stocking Rose *Jacob Futrell *John Unlockable Characters (How to Unlock) *SpongeJack-100 (Win only 1 Multiplayer Mode in any length of game) *PatrickJack-434 (Win about 2 Multiplayer Modes in any length of game) *Vermilion the Hedgecat (Win only 1 Board Game) *Yin Rose the HedgeSkunk (Win about 2 Board Games) *??? Unplayable Characters COM Characters (User's COM) *Mokujin (SB100's COM) *Shadow Ace: Grunt (Steven's COM) *??? (Stocking's COM) *Robo Knight (Jacob's COM) *Robo (John's COM) Special Guest Contest Hosts (Story Mode Movie Scenes) (If you have any ideas on which characters should be the Special Guest Contest Hosts, add them in here.) (Filled Slots: 4/21, 17 Left) *??? (Dean Brawl's Backstory Scene) *??? (Brie May's Backstory Scene) *??? (Tank Miles's Backstory Scene) *??? (Devin Explosion's Backstory Scene) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Car Chase Scene) *??? (Jailhouse Scene) *Paul the Merchant (Meet the Merchant Scene) (Also in the Movie) *??? (Train Ride Scene) *Joseph D. Francis (Hectare City Tour Scene) *??? (Hectare Castle Scene) *??? (First Robot Attack) *??? (Abandon Building Scene) *??? (Steel's Backstory) *??? (Lita Magic's Backstory) *??? (Pearl White's Backstory) *??? (Jessica Blood's Backstory) *??? (Dragon's Diner Scene) *??? (Luna Fey's Backstory Scene) *??? (Dark Laboratory Scene) *Daring Do (Jungle Scene) *??? (Final Battle Scene) Mini Bosses (Mini Boss Minigame) *Chump, the Canadian Thief (Whack-A-Chump) *Mega Piraka (Piraka's Pursuit) *Commander Yammark (Yamark Desert Attack) *??? Main Bosses (Arch Enemy) (Main Boss Minigame) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Sonic) (Jack the Hedgehog) (Road Hogs) *Zavok (Sonic) (Patricia the Skunk) (Crumbling Lava Blocks) *Azazel (Tekken 6) (Layla the FoxSkunk) (Crystal Crypts) *Metal EggPlankton (Dr. EggPlankton) (Nitro Turbo Boost) *Dark Steven (Steven Star) (Core Clone Madness) *Jacker the Demon (Fiona Blazela) (Blizzard of Metal) *??? (Stocking Rose) (???) *Fury (Jacob Futrell) (Megazord Battle) *Rugal (John) (Bernstein Revenge) Others *Jackson Piraka (An Orange Neutral Piraka, Main Director for Story Mode) (Played by SB100) *Dean Brawl (In the Movie) *Brie May (In the Movie) *Tank Miles (In the Movie) *Devin Explosion (In the Movie) *Steel (In the Movie) *Lita Magic (In the Movie) *Pearl White (In the Movie) *Jessica Blood (In the Movie) *Luna Fey (In the Movie) *Super Legend (In the Movie, played by the winner of Story Mode) *The Dreaded Z (In the Movie, played by the Winner's Main Rival Boss) TBA DLC Characters (International Party) Plantet Earth *Mario Taker (Artist) (Spain) *Naomi Sports (Female Soccer Player) (Spain) *Hank Ana (Swordsmen) (Spain) *Amita Mendes (Female Tango Dancer) (Spain) *LightBulb Idol (Mad Light's Former Creation/Partner) (Paris, France) *Summer Dawn (Waitress) (Paris, France) *Zera Mick (Free Flute Player) (Paris, France) *Kiara Miya (Female Chef) (Rio, Brazil) *Nana Flowers (Female Chef) (Rio, Brazil) *Paola Mana (Female Chef) (Rio, Brazil) *Yano Baza (Female Chef) (Rio, Brazil) *Robby Roobe (Fisherman) (Germany) *Irene (Female Dancer) (Germany) *Ted Menagerie (Wrestler) (Germany) *Alexander Ursa (Gym Leader) (Russia) *Diana Frost (Snow Expert) (Russia) *Randy Star (Star Family Member) (Japan) *Apollos Black (The Ouendan) (Japan) *Barry Star (Star Family Member) (Japan) *Yukiko Ion (Ion Twin Sister) (Japan) *Yukiari Ion (Ion Twin Sister) (Japan) TBC Planet Mobius TBC Board Games Normal Board Games *North America **America **Canada **Alaska **Mexico **Greenland **All *South America **Brazil **Argentina **Chile **All *Australia **Australia **New Zealand **All *Asia **China **Japan **India **Russia **South Korea **All *Africa **Nigeria **Cario **Egypt **South Africa **Casablanca **Madagascar **All *Europe **France **Spain **Italy **United Kingdom **England **All *Antarctica *Worldwide (All Continents) Dream Board Games *Planet Mobius *Lost Hex *Azazel's Chamber *Dr. EggPlankton's Base *Cosmic Eye *Hectare City *Daten City *Yeager Country *BMW Stadium Story Mode Lawl All Star Party/Story Mode Contest Hosts Cutscenes We will look into the back stories of 9 brand new heroes starting with 4, who are "Dean Brawl", "Brie May", "Tank Miles" & "Devin Explosion" then later 5 more, who are "Steel", "Lita Magic", "Pearl White", "Jessica Blood" & "Luna Fey", in which all 9 heroes go on their first wild adventure together, by remembering it by re-run in the movies, as our chosen party members try out for each role for each scene of the backstory movie. Each scene has 3 different challenges for our party members to play for the role & the one who performs the best will win the part. And the most popular contender overall will get the covered "Super Legend" Role, while their arch enemy / main boss will get the covered "Super Villain" Role. Story Mode Minigames (In Movie Order) (Role: ???) (In Story Mode Try Out Number Order) (Here is a list of Party Minigames that will be featured in the Story Mode.) Dean Brawl's Backstory Scene (Tag Team Partner) *??? *Wall Carne *BTE Brie May's Backstory Scene (Gang's Leader) *Dawn of the Dance *??? *Kart Racing Tank Miles's Backstory Scene (Gun Shop Owner) *Paint Ball Blaster *Welcome from the Merchant, what do you buy it? *??? Devin Explosion's Backstory Scene (Construction Worker) (#3) *Construction Junction *Sponge Totem *Demolition Dodging Car Chase Scene (Police Officer) (#2) *Buggy Boom *Sonic Runners *Road Hogs Jailhouse Scene (Yeager Commander's Prison Guard) *??? *??? *Whack-A-Chump Meet the Merchant Scene (Carridge Rider) (#1) *Monster Matcher *Coin Catcher *Paul the Trick Seller Train Ride Scene (Train Conductor) *??? *??? *Train Chase Hectare City Tour Scene (Tour Guide) *??? *Hectare Crane *??? Hectare Castle (Hectare City Guard) *Cannon Go Bang *??? *??? First Robot Attack Scene (Robot Unit Commander) *??? *Mecha Madness *Nitro Turbo Boost Abandon Building Scene (Robotic Heavy) *Yammark Desert Attack *??? *Megazord Battle Steel's Backstory Scene (Scientist) *??? *??? *??? Lita Magic's Backstory Scene (Magician) *??? *Mumbo Magic *??? Pearl White's Backstory Scene (Park Ranger) *Pokemon Village *??? *??? Jessica Blood's Backstory Scene (Lookout) *Bomberman Battle *??? *??? Dragon's Diner Scene (Waiter/Waitress) *??? *Pizza Contest *Super Sweet Sugar Shuffle Luna Fey's Backstory Scene (Assistant Scientist) *??? *??? *??? Dark Laboratory Scene (Captive) *Electric Charge *??? *Core Clone Madness Jungle Scene (Fearless Hunter/Jungle Explorer) *??? *Piraka's Pursuit *Crystal Crypts Final Battle Scene (Stunt Double) *Blizzard of Metal *Crumbling Lava Blocks *??? "More Coming Soon" Teams Anyone that is in either team will wear matching team coloured shirts or any other Team Coloured Variation of your choosing. Blue Team Anyone that is in the Blue Team will wear either Blue Shirts, representing the Blue Team. It is also the Default Colour for Team #1 for 4 Player Mode & Team #5 for extended 8 Player. Orange Team Anyone that is in the Orange Team will wear Orange Shirts, representing the Orange Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #2 for 4 Player Mode. Green Team Anyone that is in the Green Team will wear Green Shirts, representing the Green Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #3 for 4 Player Mode & Team #4 for extended 8 Player. Yellow Team Anyone that is in the Yellow Team will wear Yellow Shirts, representing the Blue Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #4 for 4 Player Mode & Team #1 for extended 8 Player Mode. Red Team Anyone that is in the Red Team will wear Red Shirts, representing the Red Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #2 for extended 8 Player Mode. Cyan Team Anyone that is in the Cyan Team will wear Cyan Shirts, representing the Cyan Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #3 for extended 8 Player Mode. Brown Team Anyone that is in the Brown Team will wear Brown Shirts, representing the Brown Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #6 for extended 8 Player Mode. White Team Anyone that is in the White Team will wear White Shirts, representing the White Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #7 for extended 8 Player Mode. Purple Team Anyone that is in the Purple Team will wear Purple Shirts, representing the Purple Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #8 for extended 8 Player Mode. Custom Team Colours You can choose which team colour you like in this mode. Rank Scores In each Minigame in a party game, you can win points, depending on what is the rank of your efforts in a Minigame. Minigame Points (In each Minigame in a Party Game) 4 Player Mode *100 points for 1st place *75 points for 2nd place *50 points for 3rd place *25 points for 4th place 8 Player Mode *100 points for 1st place *85 points for 2nd place *70 points for 3rd place *55 points for 4th place *40 points for 5th place *25 points for 6th place *10 points for 7th place *5 points for 8th place Mini games (Locations) (36 in Total) (You can add your Minigames here.) SB100's Minigames Coin Catcher (Las Vegas, Nevada) In this game, all you have to do is catch the moving coins from the ceiling & bank your coins in your matching coloured piggy banks to gain points. The more coins you bank, the more points your score & watch out for the trap doors below you, or else you'll lose your bucket of coins. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: Trap Doors Sponge Totem (Fiji) Use your own great big hammer to knock down each sections of your totem pole by pressing the matching coloured buttons & that's only the half of it. After you finish knocking it down, you will use your own team coloured totems to stack them up as high as you can for bonus points. Game Mode: Free for All Point Score: 100 points for each Totem whacked, 200 bonus points for each totem stack/built & 3000 points for taking out a whole totem pole & a full extra 6000 bonus points for completing their team coloured totem pole. Bonus Points: Finish knocking down your totem & start build a new one coloured totem for your team before the time runs out. Whack a Chump (Canada) That chump is a thief that has been stealing money from a bank & even some moose antlers as well. Use your hammer to knock out the chump that is popping up in different coloured holes. The more whacks you get, the more points you score. And the last whack on the chump before time runs will give you a special bonus. Show that chump that crime doesn't pay. And one more thing, watch out for the vipers. Game Mode: Mini Boss Battle (4 Player) Mini Boss: The Chump a.k.a. The Canadian Thief (30/30 HP) Bonus Points: The Last Whack of the game earns 5 bonus points Hazards: Vipers. Sonic Runners (Monument Valley) It's a long race to the finish! All you have to do is steer yourselves down on the road by moving either left or right. And you also start with 3 super speed boosters, which you can use to past your opposing racers. Avoid the obstacles as best as you can, like boulders, out of place stop signs & pot holes, for they will slow you down. And one last thing, you can regain your booster meter by jumping off of ramps, & do amazing tricks to not only regain your boost meter, but also bonus points. First one to the finish line is the winner of the round. You have 3 rounds to gain the most points to win. Game Mode: Free for All Points in each round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd, 500 points for 4th, 400 points for 5th, 300 points for 6th, 200 points 7th & 100 points for 8th in each round Bonus Points: Do tricks while in the air when jumping off of the Ramps, before you land safely. Hazards: Obstacles: Boulders, Stop Signs, Pot holes & billboards. Paint Ball Blaster (Acapulco) Now it's time for a good old fashion paintball fight, all you have to do is to fire paintballs at your opposing teams & opponents to score points. If you get hit by the opponents' paintball, you would lose only a few points. And you can also take out the wooden dummy that is appearing for additional upgrades for your paint ball weapons for an advantage in the battlefield. The team with the most paintballs hitting the opponents, will be the winner. Game Mode: Free for All Point Score: 100 points for each hit Bonus Points: Hit a Wooden dummy for additional upgrades to help you on the battlefield. Construction Junction (New York) Let's get to work on those towers! Press the matching buttons to build your tower as high as you can go. And watch out for the bombs or they'll damage your tower, you will get your chance by sabatoging your opponent by damaging the tower & prevent the others from completing it for you only have start with 3 bombs. The team with the highest tower at the end of the game wins. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: Bombs Electric Charge (Chicago) Uh oh! There's a big blackout in the city of Chicago & the power generators have broken down. Time to charge up your electricity to charge up the entire city. Zap the generators for their full charge for a power up repair & for a bonus you can charge more than one power generator to life to your matching team colour. Beware, a broken main generator of your matching coloured team stops the whole other generators. Use the Recharge Bays to recharge yourself upon running out of electricity. The better the generators powered up by your team coloured electricity, the more points you'll score. And also, warning arrows which point off screen determines the location of the problem of each power generator. Free Mode: Free Mode Score Points in every second: 20 points for green level, 15 points for yellow level, 10 points for orange level & 5 points for red level Bonus Points: Charge more than one generator with your electricity to multiple your points. Cannon Go Bang (Caribbean) Now it's time to play Pirates, but it's a risk you'll have to take because there are 6 rounds. In Rounds 1, 3 & 5, you will shoot cannons at the opponent's pirate ships in order to sink them to the bottom of the ocean. The last pirate ship standing wins the round. And then in Rounds 2, 4 & 6, you will take the risk by standing in front of the cannons. The correct cannons are decoy cannons & they will fire confetti. But the wrong cannons are the real deal. The problem is that they are all look alike. Pick the right cannon & your safe, pick the wrong cannon & you'll get cannonball in your face. Game Mode: Free for All (4 or 8 Player) Points in each Round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd, 500 points for 4th, 400 points for 5th, 300 points for 6th, 200 points for 7th & 100 points for 8th. Starting Number of Chances (Rounds 2, 4 & 6): 3 Stocks. Buggy Boom (Venice Beach, Californa) It's a race at the beach & you can choose which key for which beach buggy belongs to, so you can use. Some are high in quality, most are normal, but others are old & clunky. Each Beach Buggy depends on the quality of the vehicle you choose. Once one of the 3 rounds of the race begins, use your beach buggies to race one another & become the first to cross the finish line. And while your on the way, you can also grab speed boosts to speed up & even a toolbox to regain one of your vehicles health & quality to gain an advantage. And watch out for obstacles as best as you can, because hitting one of them will damage your buggy. Too many hits & your out of the race. Game Mode: Free for All Starting Number of HP (Health Points): 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Stocks, depending on the choice of the key for your chosen buggy. Hazards: Obstacles: Palm Trees, Coconuts, Street Lights & boulders. Mecha Madness (Tokyo, Japan) It's a fight against hi-tech Japanese robots in a super Battle of the Bots! One player will each take turns controlling the robots for their coloured team & while the rest of the players will have to work together to take them out for points. However, when you take out the bots, the attackers score points, but if the robots hits the attackers, then the controller of the bots will score points. Remember, each player will take turns being the controller, meaning we will have 4 or 8 rounds, one for each player. Game Mode: Free for All or Fatal Four Way Tag Team & somewhat 1 on 3 Handicap in each round. Point Score: 50 points for each hit Hazards: Robots from the Controller (If you are one of the three attackers) Super Sweet Sugar Shuffle (Donut Shop: Los Angelos , California) In this game, everyone wins a donut or few or even more in each round if your lucky. It is time to test your sight as delightful waitresses, that are the same number of players, will be carrying plates with donuts & cover them with the same lids, but with different number ammounts of doughnuts hidden. Keep a close eye on the waitress who has the most donuts to earn points, each donut is worth 1 point. Guess the plate you think has the most donuts from the donut value range from 1 to 4 for 4 Player Mode & 1 to 8 for the extended 8 Player Mode to win after the end of the minigame. Plus, this happy ending that everyone gets to share & eat the donuts together & in time for a well earned snack after the minigame. This game is similar to Shy Guy Shuffle in Mario Party 10. Game Mode: Free for All (4 or 8 Players) Time Limit: 10 Seconds for each round Dawn of the Dance (Las Vegas, Nevada) Time to boogie & get down to some dancing on the dance floor. Once the beats are in order, press the right button at the right time to dance to the beat. You'll be on the dancing platforms to dance on because if you do well & you'll be raised upwards to turn up the heat in your favour, do badly & you'll be lowered down & you'll begin to get colder. The player with the most points as wel as the best dancing skills will be the winner! Platform Levels: 1 to 5 (1: Freezing) (2: Cold) (3: Normal (Starting Level)) (4: Warmer) (5: Blazing Hot!) Choice of Music (Difficulty): *Buzz Junior: Robo Jam - Octo Beat (Easy) (3 Rounds) *??? Piraka's Pursuit (Amazon Jungle, South America) There's a giant Mega Piraka on the loose in the Jungle! I believe your Jungle Safari will have to wait because you must get away by pressing the buttons repeatedly in order to make a fast clean getaway. However if it's either a tag team or Hanicap, when if your on a mechanical rain cloud, either tag team or either handicap team will have to feed the Giant Mega Piraka with nano upgrades that look like rain, to make it grow bigger & go even faster. If this is a Free for All then Vezon Piraka will be the one controlling the Mechanical cloud. This continues until the players that is being chased, either all of them get caught or the players cross the finish line for maximum points. Either way goes, you never know which mode would you expect. This game is similar to Mario Party 1 minigame "Piranha's Pursuit" Game Mode: All Modes (Free for All 4 & 8 Player, Tag Team, Fatal 4 Way Tag, 1 on 3 Handicap, 1 on 7 Handicap, 2 on 6 Handicap & 3 on 5 Handicap) Hazard: Giant Mega Piraka Pokemon Village (Grassy Field, Paradise) Now it's time to count the Pokemon in the village in all different kind of types of what your counting, you'll be counting all the Pokemon either by one region, elemental types, the same Pokemon or all of them. Once you count the right amount of Pokemon, this keeps counting until time runs out. After the game, we will count how many Pokemon are in the village, if you guess the number that is either exactly or the closest to the right number, you'll win the minigame. Game Mode: Free-for-All Bomberman Battle (???) In this minigame, you'll become the Bomberman/Bomerwoman in your variant colours. You must be the Last Bomberman standing to win the minigame. You can use plant the bombs to destroy the blocks in your way to make it easier for you to roam around the battlefield, if your caught by a bomb explosion you'll be eliminated when your bomber burns to a crisp. Beware. Game Mode: Free-for-All Road Hogs (Planet Mobius, Station Square) Scourge is seen terrorising all of Station Square, motorcycle, powers and all. Prepare to catch & attack Scourge with your speed & agility because Scourge is very hard to catch. The Players must work together to take him out, otherwise they are getting nowhere fast, especially when Scourge is about to transform into his Super Form. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Scourge the Hedgehog (70/70 HP) (Super Scourge: 35/70 HP) Hit: Each Hit equals 5 points Bonus Points: Last hit that defeats Scourge will earn 15 Bonus Points Crumbling Lava Blocks (Lost Hex, Lava Mountain) It's a battle against Zavok. Loosen up the blocks for only above Zavok to hit him. And for the 2nd Half once Zavok's HP is halfway, he'll grow into a giant & tries to catch up by climbing upwards while the lava is still overflowing. The players will have to climb upwards & while continue to loosen up the blocks to it only hit him, but slow him down. This continues until Zavok is fully defeated. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Zavok: (80/80 HP) Giant Zavok (40/80 HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit of defeating Zavok is worth 20 points Crystal Crypts (Ancient Egypt, Azazel's Chamber) Azazel is broken free of it's chains & is trying to escape the chamber, use his own crystals against him, by using them as either weapons or shields to attack the beast or block it's attacks by reflecting it. Press the matching coloured button to create a combo when your up close to Azazel. Each combo is worth 10 points as each hit is worth 2 point. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Azazel (100/100 HP) (Yellow Azazel: 50/100) (Orange Azazel: 25/100) (Red Azazel: 10/100 HP) Bonus Points: List Hit of defeating Azazel is worth 25 points Nitro Turbo Boost (Metal EggPlankton's Lair, Laboratory: Parts Unknown) Metal EggPlankton, the evil metal robotic version of Dr. EggPlankton is back & he wants revenge on you, especially his original counterpart. We need to take out that evil robot mastermind with canisters of nitroglycerin to blast him away. Press the button to walk, pressing it faster will make you run, but beware these substance is highly unstable, meaning that if you shaken it too much while running, it will explode! You need to slow down to cool down the nitroglycerin, but don't slow down too much or you'll be caught by Metal EggPlankton's laser beams. Keep your pace at the right amount to reach the other side to blast Metal EggPlankton with the exhaust pipes with nitro fire to damage him. Good luck! Game Mode: Boss Battle Boss: Metal EggPlankton (HP: 80/80) Hits: Each fire Shot earns 5 points. Bonus Points: Last Hit of the game earns 15 bonus points. Steven Star's Minigames Sword Stand Plain (Liberty Island) Players have to stay on the same colored sword platform as Acid Poison's flag. The other colored sword platform will then slowly sink. Falling into the water results in a Leecher of Life appearing and carrying the player away. The longer the players stay in the minigame, the faster the sword platform sink down as Acid keeps changing her flag. The last player standing wins the minigame. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: The Ocean Hectare Crane (MetalHead Village) The Crace is that one player on the crane must capture all three opponents. To make this task easier, time bonuses were introduced. When the player drops one of them into the pipe, more time will be added to the game timer according to what the watch shows. Like the Grace Game in Mario Party 2. Game Mode: 1 vs. 3 (4 Players) Bonus: Time Bonus Paul the Trick Seller (Heaven of School) Paul the Trick Seller involved one of the players trying to reach Paul, whoever got him first wins. Game Mode: Free for All The Walls Came (Crush Town) The players are standing in the middle of the desert. They are then shocked as several Walls emerge from the ground behind them. Punch and kick the Walls that emerge from the sand to score points. Whoever scores the most points wins. Game Mode: Free for All Core Clone Madness (???) In this minigame, the players will have to make their way to catch Dark Steven from the depth of the core base. They will have to work together into finding the real Dark Steven because there are clones of Dark Steven that are fake. Defeat the real Dark Steven together. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Dark Steven (?/? HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit that defeats the boss worth 10 bonus points Blizzard of Metal (???) In this minigame, Jacker the Demon must be dealt with, the players will have to charge up the Shadow Power to push Jacker into the volcano to defeat him. The more power the charge of your Shadow Power, the more powerful the attack is to deplete his HP. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Jacker the Demon (?/? HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit that defeats the boss worth 10 bonus points Stocking Rose's Minigames Monster Matcher (A Circus) One of 4 players will play as a character from the Monster Rancher series. The goal is to summon the monster that match the shadow. If the player gets wrong or ran out of time, he/she will be eliminated. The last person standing wins. Game Mode: Free for All Controls: Arrow Keys = Selects a Monster Limit of Monster till draw: 6 Monsters Mumbo Magic (???) The players will play as Mumbo and you will have to start pressing a line of the matching buttons to try and impress the crowd. Be careful, timing is everything. You must press the right buttons at the right time to score, otherwise if you press the wrong buttons or miss the timing too early or too late, you're show will be a bust, while losing points. Game Mode: Free for All Bonus Points: Multiplied when pressing the buttons at the right time for a combo. Hazards: Pressing the buttons on the wrong time. Demolition Dodging (???) In this Minigame, all you have to do is to dodge falling rocks while flying to a building, Whoever not hit by the falling rock as the last one standing wins. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: Falling Rocks ???? (???) TBA Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: ??? (???) Bonus Points: Last Hit is worth ? Points Jacob Futrell's Minigames BTE (Madison Square Garden) In this minigame, you will have to pin your opponent in 3 seconds to win & the use of weapons like tables, ladders, chairs, even the steel stairs are all legal when going hardcore. Since there are four players, we will put this wrestling matches in a tournament with the losers of the first match will battle for 3rd place, while the winners of the first match will compete for the crown for 1st place to win the minigame. Game Mode: Free for All (4 Players) Round 1 settings: Random (P1 vs. P2 & P3 vs. P4 or P1 vs. P3 & P2 vs. P3 or P1 vs. P4 & P2 vs. P3) Megazord Battle (???) Fury has stolen one of the Dino Charge Megazords all to himself. You must stop Fury at once! The Only way to Defeat Fury is in a Megazord Fight, The Teams have to fight Fury in his Megazord with Megazord versions of themselves of their own. If you hit Fury, you'll gain points. The minigame ends when Fury is finished. Good luck & watch out for his incoming attacks, you will lose points if your gotten hit back. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Fury (???) Bonus Points: Last Hit is worth 15 Points John's Minigames Pizza Contest (Naples, Italy) In this minigame, the players has to eat 15 pizzas as fast as you can for 25 seconds. If the player has eat 15 pizzas, will win. Game Mode: Free for All (4 Players) Bonus Points: If the entire pizza is eaten, it will give you 5 bonus points. Racing Kart (New York, USA) In this minigame, the players has to race in a style of Formula 1 to win. Arriving at the first place will win. Game Mode: Free for All (4 Players) Bonus: Boostes the playable racer if you dogde perfectly the hazards and other stuff. Train Chase (Germany) In this minigame, the players has to run away from the train controlled by a 4th player. You must choose one of two paths, as well the controlled Train. But be careful, if you don't choose the right path, you will be hit by a tree and loses one of the players. And if you don't choose the right path, then you will be hit by a mine bomb and you lose 1 of your 3 healths as well losing a chance on raming them. Once ran away, the train explodes by a mine or once ramming into them, then they will be hit by mines. Based off on Track Star from Mario Party DS. Game Mode: 1 vs. 3 (4 Players) Time Limit: 5 seconds for 3 rounds. Welcome from the Merchant, what do you buy it? (Boston, USA) In this minigame, one of the players will potray as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. The objective is to give a person a weapon that is asking. There are 6 weapons you can give to most people, a normal gun, a machine gun, a shotgun, a sniper shot, a rocket launcher, and a flamethrower. If you give a person the right weapon, he/she will leave with a cash of money, but if you give it a wrong one, then he/she will discard and leaves, losing 1 point. There's a 1/2 chance of a person asking to sell its weapon. Game Mode: Free for All Time Limit: 25 seconds Bonus: Recieves more points if you gave in the right way. Yammark Desert Attack! (Giza Necropolis, Egypt) In this minigame, the player has to defeat Commander Yammark with a gun while the second player is riding a jep. Yammark himself aways like to hide behind in the pyramids and summons his small dragonflies to shoot you, sends one of them like a missile, or protects him from the gun attack. The bullets and the dragonflies can be destroyed, he also tries to rush at the player, which can be easily dodge. If you manage to defeat him, he will explode in a MMX4-X6 fashion way, thus ending the minigame. If you choose to ride a jep, then you have to dodge certain obstacles, if you lose all of your health, then will be run out of gas. Game Mode: Mini Boss Battle Mini Boss: Commander Yammark (30/30 HP) Bonus Points: If you destroy 3/4 dragonflies, you will be recieved with 5 bonus points, and if the last hit of Commander Yammark will be rewarded with 10 bonus points Hazards: Sticks, Scorpions, and Yammark's Dragonflies. Bernstein Revenge (Brazil) In this minigame, the players has to navigate the submarine in a FPS view. You will obtain 4 weapons as you progress (Starts with a gun): *Machine Gun - 140 bullets *Shotgun - 30 bullets *Flamethrower - 300 bullets *Rocket Launcher - 15 bullets Once finished to navigate, then you come to the throne room where you will fight Rugal Bernstein, his attacks where Reppuken, Genocide Cutter, and Kaiser Wave which three of them loses 1 health point to the player, if Rugal deals all HP points, then the player will lose. But if you managed to lose Rugal's Health points, then he will activate a self-destruct button as he crumples to his death. Players has to escape the submarine before exploded. Once you managed to escape, the player will be taken by a elevator as the Submarine explodes, winning the minigame. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Rugal (60/60 HP) Last Hit: The Last hit of the game is worth 10 bonus points. Bonus Points: If you managed to defeat Rugal without getting hit, then will be rewarded with 20 bonus points. Music *Intro Theme Song - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OwhbXvVeKy0 Junior Senior - Shake Your Coconuts *Character Selection Screen - ??? *Board Themes **Mobius - ??? **Lost Hex - ??? **Azazel's Chamber - ??? **Dr. EggPlankton's Base - ??? **Cosmic Eye - ??? **Hectare City - ??? **Daten City - ??? **Yeager Country - ??? **BMW Stadium - ??? *Minigame Selection Screen - ???